Family Lifestyles
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is the heiress of the Hinamori company. Her parents are setting her up for a fiancé and rich shall I say . She learns some shocking news about this and detests the idea the minute she is introduced to it. What happens if she meets the guy
1. Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Shugo Chara. Also if there actually is a song called the city lights, then I don't own that song. But anyway, It won't be the same version as the one I might make up.

Summary: Amu Hinamori is the heiress of the Hinamori company. Her parents are setting her up for a fiancé (and rich shall I say). She learns some shocking news about this and detests the idea the minute she is introduced to it. What happens if she meets the guy who she is going to marry but can't help but fall in love with him?

Amu fiddles with her long pink ruffly dress that she had arranged for her to wear because of her restlessly sighs toward the mirror and nonchalantly looks away. With that Amu awaits to meet her 'fiancé'. She's not going to let that happen and that's for sure. Amu vaguely hears her mother eagerly call for her presence downstairs.

"I'm coming mother." she says distastefully. When Amu arrives downstairs, all of her family's faces were agape in amazement as they stare at the beautiful pinkette in front of them. "Oh my goodness Amu, you're stunning! He's definitely going to fall head over heels in love with you the first moment he sees you!" she says in an apparently obnoxious voice in Amu's own opinion.

On the way over to his house, Amu's mother keeps giving a big lecture about being sure to have good manners. In which the case, Amu impatiently awaits for their arrival in front of the family's house. She wishes she could just be there already so she won't have to constantly hear things she already knows about. _"Finally we're here." _Amu thinks to herself while grimacing at the size of the family's house. She had no idea that the house would be this magnificently beautiful, and huge. Though she still knew she couldn't let her mother find out about this.

She's trying to convince her mother to immediately reconsider this marriage just for her. To her own misfortune, she knew too well her mother wouldn't just reconsider something just because her daughter disapproves. "_After all it's not like she actually cares about what I want. No sirree there's no way that could ever happen." _she thought quietly to herself while putting on a fake smile just to make her mother stop pestering her about smiling, having good manners, and other ridiculous things she already knew.

Amu POV:

I guess this is it. I will be doing my best from now on. I need to make sure I am on my best behavior, even if I don't approve of this marriage. It's pointless to even object, when it's already arranged. We approach the house my eyes linger a little bit, and for some strange reason, I can't help but feel nervous. Part of me is worried that this guy is going to be a total jerk, and that I'll do, or say something to make my mom upset. It's not really that she'll be upset, she'll give me the silent treatment, and or she'll give me a big fat lecture. Seriously my mom makes a big deal out of everything.

A few seconds after we ring the doorbell, a handsome man with navy bluish green hair comes out with a smile on his face. He's formally dressed for the occasion too, so I'm glad I'm not the only one who dressed formally. I think that I'm dressed too formally for the occasion to be honest.

"Welcome please do come inside. Oh and Amu, My name is Aruto. Nice to meet you." he says kindly with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you too." I say while putting on yet another fake smile. My mom as expected, thanks him politely then we walk inside. My eyes widen at the luxuriously beautiful, and not to mention probably ridiculously expensive; house in front of me. This house is _**truly amazing. **_I knew my mother told me he would be far more rich than us, but I didn't think he'd be this rich! I stare over at the couch and see a tall slim man who looks only a little bit older than me (A/N: Only one year older to be exact). His hair is a dark navy blue hair, as his eyes too. He is contently reading a book, he seems quite quieter than I expected. Some rich kids can be way too loud, and too unappreciative. I also see a beautiful girl next to him who seems to be totally interested in Ikuto. I am assuming she's his sister? Though she seems familiar, and it's like I've seen her from somewhere. "Ikuto, Utau," Aruto says while continuing after their heads turn in my direction, "This is Amu Hinamori. This will be your fiancé.". "Nice too meet the two of you." I say while I bow politely and smile. "I don't approve of this." Utau sneers while clenching her teeth together. **"Utau." **Aruto says firmly. "But father, I will not let someone like _**her **_steal _**my **_Ikuto. I don't care if you won't let me interfere, because I simply won't allow it!" she says angrily while clenching her fists and walking upstairs. "I'm sorry for Utau's behavior. She always gets like this whenever she thinks girls will get involved in Ikuto's personal life. I hope you don't take this disrespectfully." he apologizes. "Don't worry about it at all." my mother says with a reassuring smile.

I look toward Ikuto and he is staring at me quite intently if I do say so myself. Whoa, it's almost like he's looked at me up and down twenty times. When he notices me looking, he smirks and I flinch slightly. "Nice to meet you _**Amu" **_he says while emphasizing my name. Why did he even do that? Please don't tell me this guy is actually _interested in me. _This will make it even more hard to not get too acquainted with this guy. I don't like this situation at all. Before he seemed more civilized, now he's giving off a playboy like vibe. "Well does anyone want to eat?" Aruto says to break up the silence that is undeniably awkward after the way Ikuto said my name.

When we sit, the parents suggested that we both sit next to each other. Great, way to make things more awkward for me and not to mention uncomfortable. Within what seems like forever, we finish dinner. We discussed things such as interests, hobbies, politics, and several other things. The whole time though, Ikuto looked as if he was in a daze. Or sometimes, he'd be looking at me. That makes things even worse! To make matters even more severe, we are now going out on a miniature date for about three or four hours, since they thought it would be a good idea. Also it left the parents to talk. I forgot to mention that I met Ikuto's mother. She was so kind and very beautiful. Though she didn't talk very much.

Since Ikuto has a license he is driving me around with a smirk on his face. Why is it that this face makes me uncomfortable. He looks overly confident with wherever he is taking me.

"So Amu, I find it cool that you like to sing and write music." he says while fixating his face on me for a few seconds, then back on the road. "Thanks." I mumble quietly while blushing. Why am I blushing. "I like writing music too. Sometimes I do so to express my feelings, or sometimes it's just because I have nothing else to do. Oh but I do play the violin." he says while his eyes linger in my direction again, then back to the road. "Cool, usually that's what I do too, with the exception of the violin part." I say while my attention is clearly elsewhere.

"Where are we going, I'm just curious." I say politely. "You'll see." he says with a bright smile for a change. Before he'd always have a smug smile or a smirk on his face; but now, it's different.

We soon arrive at the location Ikuto briefly said that, 'I'll see' soon. He swiftly opens the door, then goes to the other side of the car, then politely opens the door for me. My eyes widen with amazement at the beautiful sight that is expansively in front of me. My frown widens into a smile as I stare at the magnificent beauty in front of me.

"I had a feeling you'd like it. I first came here when I was eight. My mother and father would let me wander around the town often. I would come here and play my violin and sometimes I'd write songs. At night, I'd just come out here just to gaze at the stars. That's why I brought a blanket for the two of us." he says while smiling. I briefly remember seeing him put a blanket into the trunk, then I was about to question as to why he did so guess it's a good thing I didn't. _**"It's amazing! I wish I brought some paper so then I could draw this. I also like drawing. It's one thing I forgot to mention." **_I say with excitement sheer within my voice. "I'm glad I brought this," he says while pulling out a sketch pad with pencils color pencils and more, "I kind of got the impression of you being a creative type. I'm glad I did." he says while smirking. I blush slightly at the kindness in his voice. "Thank You." I say while smiling.

Ikuto walks over to the grassy area and lays the blanket out in front of us. He then motions for me to come and sit. I do just as he says. The good part about it is, there's plenty of light despite the darkness.

In front of us is the whole city that's lit up. All of the towns special features, areas, and buildings are so beautiful with the scene. It's high enough to get everything in it. What's more is, the sketchbook is large enough to fit everything in it. The weather is so perfect, and this night is too. I don't remember a time when I was this invigorated. It's so, dare I say the word, romantic. "Hey Amu?" Ikuto says while my attention is quickly fixated on him. "What is your most favorite thing to do out of the options of singing or drawing?" he says while paying close attention to my face, whilst he awaits my answer. "Hm, I don't know. I love doing both of them. But right now, I'd have to say drawing." I really misjudged his personality. Sometimes it can be flirty and whatnot, but still.

The strange part about this whole situation is that he seems so different. Who would have thought that he would arrange all of this in such a short amount of notice. But anyway, Ikuto is the one who brought it up. Maybe while we were eating dinner, he was partially thinking about what we should do if we went. That's the only thing I can think of other than him being extremely dreamy. I never thought I would like a guy like him.

But the thing is I'm starting to like him more and more. "Whoa your picture looks beautiful already, and it has only been about ten minutes. A beautiful picture created by a beautiful girl." he says while he smirks. My whole face feels hot as it quickly begins to turn several shades of red and pink. "Ooh do I sense a feeling of embarrassment? While your cheeks turn a pink rosy color much like your ruffly pink dress." he says while commenting on my dress. "D-Don't be silly." I say quickly while my face flushes even more. Then he starts to laugh. "You're really funny to joke around with, did you know that?" he says while still laughing a little bit. "A lot of people tell me that. That is one of my weaknesses. Another one of them is undeniably me being gullible." [ A/N: Me too Amu. Everyone can fool me and I'm not joking o.o;] My eyes are lingering from my paper, to him, and to this beautiful scene out in front of us.

He smirks. "I'll keep that in mind." he says while winking; why is my face flushed already? "That star looks like a spade." Ikuto says while glancing up at the sky at almost the same time as me. "Whoa. You're totally right. It does look like a spade." I say while my eyes linger back to the city. "This all gives me an idea." he says suddenly while grabbing something from the bag he brought with him. He pulls out a paper and a pencil. He writes down 'The City Lights' at the top of the paper. "This reminds me of a song I could make up." he says with a shy smile.

So that's the end of this chapter for now. The reason it's the ending of the chapter, is because the song will be next chapter since this will take too long. Anyway, review. Also! The continuation of the night will be in the next chapter obviously :P. I hope you like it so far. Review Please! :D.


	2. The City Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own the song the City Lights though. However if there's another version of that song, then I don't own that one.

Note to the readers: Thanks so much to everyone who read this story. I really appreciate the reviews, and for taking the time to read my story ^^, well technically the characters aren't mine but you know what I mean right? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Even if you didn't enjoy it, it would be much appreciated if you reviewed so then I can try harder next time I update. Whether this means making the thoughts or speeches longer, or whatever. Thanks again ^^.

I glance at the paper carefully for a second, then return to my drawing.

In the meantime, what Amu doesn't see (yet):

'If I could lie here with you and hold you in my arms,

I would forever and always, I'd gaze up into the sky

That's lit up in the night

The stars that shine so bright,

Can't even light up the night as you do tonight,The way you smile at me, and how happy you make me,

I wish I could show you how I feel,

I know it's completely real,

When I'm here with you, my heart jumps into tune, Your eyes they shine brighter than the biggest sun and all the stars above, Your hair it sparkles like the glittering moon in the dawn of night, You make me feel alright whenever I find myself with you, I swear it's true, I know I just met you today and I know it's strange that I am saying this, But when I'm here with you, I know I'll stay with you forever ever and forever,

If I could lie here with you and hold you in my arms, I would forever and always, I'd gaze up into the sky

That's lit up in the night,

The stars that shine so bright,

Can't even light up the night as much as you do tonight,

The way you smile at me, and how happy you make me, I wish I could show you how I feel,

I know it's completely real,

I really wish you could tell,

And I know you all so well.'

I finally finished my picture. I look over at Ikuto, and he already wrote like a whole entire new song. I write songs too, but I certainly can't write that quickly. I read it briefly, and I notice that he's probably talking about me, which partially means he doesn't want me to know that he likes me. I am going to pretend I didn't see that. Though the song is beautiful. I don't know what I'm going to do now.

"I like the song you made." I say while brightly smiling. Ikuto blushes then looks away, "Thank You." is all he manages to say. Not that it really surprises me. He probably is just embarrassed momentarily. I find it strange how he can understand me so well. Is it really true that he could tell by looking at me that I was interested in being creative?

So much time feels like it has passed, but it's only been an hour; making the time be about seven. That's amazing because it feels like we've been here forever, which doesn't bother me at all. I'm actually glad that our feelings our actually in some ways neutral.

We sit in silence for what seems for a long time, until he finally speaks to me again. By then though, he's already driving us back. "You probably think I'm weird because of what I wrote in your song, huh." he says sheepishly while looking away with a profound sign of embarrassment. "No. I thought it was beautiful. You're truly amazing at writing songs. You could become really famous for them actually. [A/N: I don't think my songs could go anywhere .] It truly was, and I mean every word I say." his gaze returns to mine and he smiles at me. "Thank You." he returns his eyes back on the road. It's good he pays attention to me, while at the same time he pays attention to the road. Otherwise things would get difficult, and it'd be scary.

When we finally get to his house, he again opens the door for me politely and we both walk up together. There's a little bit of a difference from when we last left. For one, I wasn't scowling at having to be with him, and for two; he grabbed my hand. We are holding hands, and his hand feels surprisingly warm. Strange. His are warm, mine are cold.

When we knock on the door Aruto quickly comes to the door with a smile on his face. "Did tonight turn out well?" he says as if it's directly toward me. "Yes it did." I say with a smile on my face. It's kind of surprising how different things turned out. "I'm glad." he says while flashing a smile, whilst at the same time leading us inside.

"Welcome back dear. Did you have a good time?" She inquires while staring at me as if to say 'lie or else you're grounded'. "Yes I did," I say while continuing after turning to Ikuto, "Thank you for taking me". "You're welcome." he says placidly.

Ikuto surely does know how to put his feelings into his songs. I wonder what will happen next with us. But first things first, I still have school tomorrow. (They are 18 and 19)

This chapter was short but I tried! Please review even if it was short. I will update soon I promise!


	3. You Look Amazing Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

**Note to the Readers: **Thank you so much for reading my story ^^. I will continue to do my best. Also thanks for the reviews; they are very much so appreciated.

Today I was kind of surprised with the fact that Ikuto goes to my school. I also found out that he sits behind me in every single class of mine. What's even more, is that Ikuto has fangirls. Though that fact doesn't really surprise me, he is quite a handsome looking guy. That's really ironic especially since I've never seen him even once, or noticed him for any matter. I'm kind of excited now because Yaya and Rima said we should go out hang out and have a sleepover, and that they were going to give me a makeover. I'm kind of nervous, what if they overdo things? Anyway they told me that they'd bring some cute clothes over.

I'm quite content with the fact that this might actually be really fun, even if I'm the one who's being experimented on. A few minutes later the doorbell rings and it's none other than Yaya and Rima themselves.

"Hey guys." I say while leading them inside. We quickly go upstairs, they brought a whole bunch of clothes in a bag, I'm curious how long this makeover is going to take. But from my guesses it's not going to be quick and that's for sure.

Within about twenty minutes, it feels as if I've tried on over twenty pieces of clothing. But finally after an hour of trying on outfits, we found one that all of us thought looked cute. It has sleeves that curve around my shoulders, making it not touch the top of them. There is a layered shirt on top of a white ruffly base, and it's plaid with several colors of pink, blue, green, and yellow. As for my shoes, they are the same color that the layered base shirt is mainly consisted of; blue. I'm truly shocked at how stunning they made me look. They curled my hair and put it in a ponytail while they put a big blue and pink bow on top of it. They also put on some blue eyeshadow, and put eyeliner and mascara on for me; this as well as lip gloss. (A/N: The picture will be posted on my profile if you guys are interested. Please do look at it because I found it just for you guys ^^.)

"Oh my gosh Amu, you look so stunning! We've got to take a picture of you. I'm so glad I brought this one, and I'm glad I brought my camera!" Rima exclaims with excitement. "Thank you guys for doing this, I'm sorry it took so long." I apologize politely. "Nonsense! It was totally worth it. Now stand over there so we can take your picture!" Rima says while directing me to the left. We then take several pictures with each other. Some of them are just of me, but most of them have at least one of them, if not two of them in the picture as well. "We should go to the park to show off our job well done!" Yaya says while making a baby face. At first I try and be shy, but I gave in toward the end.

We walk to the park and I'm amazed at how many looks I'm getting in my direction. It's kind of embarrassing, but it also is nice for a change. We finally arrive at the park and I hear music coming from far away. "Do you guys hear that?" I say while trying to listen closer to see if it's my imagination. "Yeah let's go see where it's coming from Amu-Chii!" Yaya says while sticking her tongue out childishly; which isn't necessarily a bad thing. As we come closer toward the music I notice that the music piece is pachelbel's canon; a wedding song. The reason I know it's a wedding song is because this is the music that was played at my parent's wedding. We've seen videos of it. As we inch closer to the source where the violin playing is from my eyes shine brightly as I notice it's Ikuto. He stops playing when he hears us approaching.

When his eyes flutter open, I'm quite shocked at the expression on his face. "Amu." he says while his face goes red. Great this is embarrassing. "I love the way you play the violin, it's so beautiful." I compliment him, while trying to force his direction in conversation elsewhere. "Thank you. Wow you look amazing." he says while smirking and coming closer. At the same time, I stare toward Rima who's throwing darts toward Ikuto's direction. She probably doesn't like the playboy vibe he's giving off once again. "Thank you." I mumble while my eyes linger toward the ground with embarrassment. "My name is Ikuto nice to meet you." he says while holding his hand out for Yaya's hand. "Nice too meet you too Ikuto-San!" she says while smiling. "Hey Amu I think we see some of our friends over there so we'll meet up with you in a bit okay?" they say while they roam excitedly toward their friends. That leaves us alone for now at least.

That's the end of this chapter for now, I know it was slightly short and boring but the continuation will be next chapter. (In the) At least I updated and know what to do for the next one. Plus I'll be posting the picture of the girl with the dress Amu is wearing. Thanks everyone, and please review ^^.


End file.
